Nothing Fades The Way I Feel About You
by JasxxIsxxBOSS
Summary: I saw tears running down his face. He never cried. Not ever. He touched my face and pulled me in again as our lips met. It was a kiss I wouldn't ever forget. Our lips parted. He wiped my tears as a crack of thunder roared behind us. ItachixOCx PLEASE READ
1. Chapter 1

_My heart was beating ten times faster than usual as I ran through the gates I knew all too well. I stopped abruptly when the familiar metallic smell reached my nose. I didn't dare to look around me for I knew what lied there already. My eyes started to water. I felt my heart shake. I just couldn't believe _**HE**_ would do this. I took in a deep breath and ran to the old familiar house. I slammed the door open. _

"_IS ANYONE HERE? HELLO?" my voice felt hoarse. I jumped as a crack of thunder struck and rain started to fall. _

_I walked into the house wearily, prepared for anything. I knew better than to let my guard down. The house was in poor condition. Broken down doors, glass shattered, picture frames cracked. It was not the same house I had entered the day before. I was shaking, afraid of what would happen next. I clutched my necklace _**HE **_had given me. I didn't know whether to yank it off or keep it. My heart was confused. I opened the door to the second living room shakily._

_It was dead silent. All you could hear was the rain and my uneven breathing. I opened the door and was in awestruck as I saw what was in front of me. I could hear the thunder crack once again. I fell to my knees and shook uncontrollably. _

"_I can't believe it." I whispered. "Why? Why? WHY?" I yelled loudly. I slammed my fists onto the floor._

_I got up quickly and left the house as fast as I could without taking a second glance at the husband and wife who laid there lifeless in their own home._

"_Why would _**HE **_do this? WHY?" I thought._

_My knees felt weak as I ran. I didn't know where to go. I was aimlessly running through the streets of the compound I knew too well. I gave up and fell to the ground. The rain came down harder. I was soaked. But I didn't care. I knew I had to find _**HIM**_. I suddenly got up as I heard a scream. I ran as fast as I could to the voice. _

_I turned sharply around a corner and stopped as I saw Sasuke on the ground._

"_SASUKE!" I yelled._

_I ran to him and put him in my arms. He was luckily still breathing but unconscious. I froze when I realized Sasuke and I weren't the only ones in the ally way. I put Sasuke down and looked at the man who I loved. Tears were running down my face as I pulled out my sword. I knew I didn't have a chance against him but my emotions got the best of me. Before I could even move he knocked the sword out of my hand and grabbed me by the neck and slammed me against the wall. _

_I coughed up blood and tried to scratch away his hands. I felt oxygen running out as I tried to breathe in air but failed. He released me. I slid down to the ground inhaling air deeply. He slapped me. I sat there dumbfounded at what he did._

"_Weak." He said. "You are weak. You disgust me."_

_I looked up at him with teary eyes. _

"_Why? THEN WHY? WHY SAY YOU LOVE ME? WHY STAY WITH ME? WHY DRAG ME DOWN WITH YOU? IF I'M SO WEAK, IF I DISGUST YOU SO MUCH THEN WHY?" I yelled at him as I stood up face to face with him._

_It was foolish of me to be so close to him for he could kill me at any moment. But to me he was still the man I love. I looked into his onyx eyes. Those deep, dark eyes I looked at so many times before. I was shocked at what I saw. I was expecting to see cold blooded eyes. But instead I saw eyes of hurt and sadness. It confused me. He grabbed my hands roughly and pulled me close to him. He wrapped is arms around my waist. My arms just dangled there, I didn't know what to do._

"_I'm sorry." He whispered into my ear," I love you so much. Maybe someday you'll understand. I hope you forgive me." He finished._

_He pulled me away and looked into my eyes. I saw tears running down his face. He never cried. Not ever. He touched my face and pulled me in again as our lips met. It was a kiss I wouldn't ever forget. Our lips parted. He wiped my tears as a crack of thunder roared behind us. And just like he hit me from behind and I blacked out._

I opened my eyes and looked outside my window. It was morning. A dream, I dreamt of that night. Like all the other nights I dreamt of this one the most. I sat up and felt my eyes. Tears. I was crying.

"Itachi." I whispered.

Heheheh0h0h0h0h0. Alrightyy so this is my first itachi story & im so excited to share it with you all ! I seriously LOVE itachi. Please give me some feedback and let me know how I did ! (=


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note :

Hehehe hi guys , well here's chapter DOS ! I hope you guys like. Please leave me some feedback ! (=

Recap :

"_I'm sorry." He whispered into my ear," I love you so much. Maybe someday you'll understand. I hope you forgive me." He finished._

_He pulled me away and looked into my eyes. I saw tears running down his face. He never cried. Not ever. He touched my face and pulled me in again as our lips met. It was a kiss I wouldn't ever forget. Our lips parted. He wiped my tears as a crack of thunder roared behind us. And just like that he hit me from behind and I blacked out._

I opened my eyes and looked outside my window. It was morning. A dream, I dreamt of that night. Like all the other nights I dreamt of this one the most. I sat up and felt my eyes. Tears. I was crying.

"Itachi." I whispered.

Chapter two :

My heart ached. It's been 5 years since _**that**_ night happened. It's been 5 years since I last saw him. I missed him. I knew I shouldn't but he was the _**one. **_Or at least I thought he was. I got up and headed towards my closet. I picked out a simple knee length blue kimono with a white sash. I put my brown waist length hair into a bun and let my bangs and fringes fall freely to frame my face. I was an ordinary girl I guess. I wasn't gorgeous or ugly. I was just okay.

I closed my closet and walked into the bathroom in my room. I turned on the light switch and did my morning routines. I looked at myself in the mirror. Dark circles formed around my light brown eyes.

I frowned, "Great, now Sasuke's gonna get a bitchy and tell me to sleep more again." I told myself.

Sasuke's been living with me ever since that incident happened. I was all he had left. I love him, I really do. So I didn't hesitate at all when I asked him to come live with me.

I turned off the light switch and walked out of my room to go to the kitchen. It was quiet.

"I guess Sasuke's at school already. Ugh, I didn't even pack him a lunch or make him breakfast." I sighed.

I reached into the cupboard for some cereal and grabbed the milk from the fridge. I poured the milk and cereal into my bowl and ate in silence.

"I am such a no lifer." I sighed deeply.

It was true. I seriously did nothing. Ever since I quit ANBU the third Hokage thought I should get some time off. That crazy old geezer, doesn't he know I'm bored out of my mind being on this "vacation"? But then again I hated going on missions sometimes. You can say I'm the laziest one of the bunch. But when it comes down to business you better bet my ass is in action.

I frowned, I suddenly lost my appetite. I put my bowl in the sink and washed it. I went to the front door and put on my sandals. I opened the door and closed and locked it.

"Man, what in the world am I gonna do today?" I hung my head and sighed. "OH RIGHT, Sasuke's gonna be graduating today from the academy! How could I let that slip out of my mind? GOTTA GET TO THE FLOWER SHOP!"

I ran to the flower shop passing by other shops and the villagers. I finally reached the flower shop and opened the door.

The owner noticed me and smiled sweetly. "Hello! Welcome to my flower shop. How can I help you?" She asked me.

I smiled back, "Hi!" I looked around the variety of flowers. I spotted a nice bouquet of hollyhocks. " And yes, I'll take 2 dozen of dark purple, white and light pink hollyhocks."

She got me my flowers, I paid and thanked her and walked out towards the academy.

I personally like daisies better but I thought the hollyhocks would do.

So I finally reached the academy and saw a crowd of parents congratulating their kids. I searched for Sasuke but couldn't find him.

"Ugh where is that little brat. Don't tell me he went home already." I told myself.

My stomach turned and flipped. Looking at the families made me uncomfortable. It made me think about what I never had. A family. But I pushed the feelings aside and I looked towards the swing hanging on the big tree. I saw a head hair of blonde. I knew who it was.

"Oh look, it's _**the boy**_." A women near me whispered to the lady next to her.

"Ha, looks like he didn't pass. GOOD. We don't need a _**monster**_ like him becoming a ninja here." The other lady whispered back.

I glared at them. I was so close to punching them in the face.

I pushed my way through them to get to the blonde boy. "Excuse you." I told them rudely.

I heard snickering as I made my way to the blondie.

As I got to him I smiled and held out one of the flower bouquets. He looked at me and looked to the ground.

"I didn't pass Kana neh-chan. I keep failing. I'm never going to become a ninja." He told me softly.

I frowned and knocked him upside the head. "BAKA, don't say that!"

"Ahhhhh! Okay, okay Kana neh-chan I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He rubbed his head.

I smiled,"Come on Naruto, Let's go get some ramen. It looks like Sasuke ditched me so its just you and me now honey!"

He smiled and got up, "ALRIGHT! KANA NEH-CHAN YOU TREAT!" he fist pumped and grabbed my hand and we headed toward Ichiraku's.

I smiled, I loved how worked up this kid gets about ramen.

You could say I was like Naruto's mother. Although I could never take Kushina's place as a mother , but I loved him like one none the less.

Flashback:

"_wow! Kushina neh-chan, your tummy got sooooo big!" I ran up to her and felt her belly and smiled._

_Kushina smiled and patted my head. "Say Kana-chan , when my baby grows up, will you be friends with him?" she asked my 7 year old self._

_My face lit up, "OF COURSE NEH-CHAN! But what if he doesn't like me?" I asked sadly._

_Kushina laughed, " Nonsense! You and Naruto will be the BEST of friends! Even though you are 7 years older. Promise me you'll watch over him if I'm not here anymore alright?" she asked me._

_I scrunched up my face in confusion. "Where are you going Kushina neh-chan?" I asked her._

_She smiled softly and put my hand on her belly, "Feel that? His kicking? He says he likes you and can't wait to meet you Kana-chan." She told me sweetly._

_My face turned pink and I smiled bigly, "WOW!" I put my ear on her belly, " Ne, Naruto-kun , I LOVE YOU!" I told her belly._

_Kushina laughed and kissed my forehead," I can tell you and Naruto are going to get along fine." She told me._

_I smiled,"Kushina neh-chan , I PROMISE! I promise when I grow up I'll look after Naruto-kun so don't worry alright? I'll make sure he eats, baths, sleeps, make tons and tons and friends and be super duper strong!" I punched my fist into the air, "BELIEVE IT!" I yelled._

_Kushina laughed,"You're so silly Kana-chan, now come on, you can spend the night at mine and Minato's house alright?" she told me._

Flash back end

I looked up at the sky and smiled.

"Kana neh-chan? Kana neh-chan? KANA NEH-CHAN!" Naruto screamed at me.

I shook my head and looked at Naruto.

"Ha, sorry Naruto, I was sorta spacing out for a bit. Hehehe." I apologized and rubbed the back of my head.

He mumbled and pulled me inside Ichiraku's.

"_Kushina, if you can hear me, I hope you don't mind me not telling who you and Minato are. I just feel like it's not my place to say. I feel horrible for not letting him know. Am I doing the right thing? I kept your promise though neh-chan. I wish you were here with us." _I thought to myself.

We ordered and started to eat.

I looked at Naruto, "Ne, Naruto?" I asked him

He looked at me with a mouth full of noodles, "Hmmphhh?" he asked.

I smiled, "I LOVE YOU!" I grabbed him and held him close and kissed his cheek.

"AAHHHHH, KANA NEH-CHAN! YOU'RE SO EMBARRASSING!" he yelled.

I laughed and kissed his forehead, "Eat up kiddo, I'll buy you as many bowls as you want hun." I told him sweetly.

His face lit up and ate his bowl. I just smiled and stared at him.

"_Naruto, you are such a silly boy. I love you." I told myself._

Rate and message me on how I did! (=


End file.
